


Sebastian's Punishment

by nullsys



Category: Glee
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Plugs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullsys/pseuds/nullsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sebastian’s latest stunt the Warblers sentence their captain to a weekend as their slave. Knowing it was deserved and in order to stay a Warbler, Sebastian submits. Things turn out different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say this is an experiment of mine - if anybody likes it good, if not, just as well
> 
> on a side note: English is not my native language.

„Strip!“

Stunned Sebastian looked back at Jeff, who had issued the command. Sure he had agreed to this weekend of servitude, the price for still being a Warbler. But standing in his spacious living room, surrounded by the other thirteen Warblers, he definitely wasn’t expecting this.

“Don’t look so shocked, Bas. What did you expect would happen this weekend? We’d lounge around your house and you serve us some food and drink and that’s it? You may have managed to avoid any official repercussions for the stunt you pulled, but for staying in the Warblers you agreed to this, to be our slave for the weekend.”

When Sebastian still didn’t react Jeff continued “Why’d you think we picked a weekend when your parents are away, even though they know all about what happened? Why we persuaded you to get an STD panel done with all of us? … Look Bas, you want to stay a Warbler, right?”

An imperceptible nod by the boy in question was all they got.

“You do what you’re told and you’ll still be a Warbler come Monday. There will be no lasting consequences for any of us out of this. No permanent harm, no incriminating pictures and in case you think an order unreasonable, we’ll decide as a group about it. Any questions or objections?”

It finally dawned on Sebastian what he’d gotten himself into. Jeff was spot on with his accusation that he thought he’d play butler for the other thirteen Warblers for a weekend and all was good. But obviously they wanted more. Considering their first order was for him to strip naked, they obviously wanted to see him humiliated. Thinking about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if they planned to have him sans clothes the whole time, and the mention of the (thankfully all-around negative) STD test implied the possibility of sexual services he’d have to provide.

Looking around he noticed that none of his fellow Warblers seemed to disagree with what was about to happen. Surprising, he thought, considering that the majority of them were straight and he didn’t think they’d want to have a naked guy around, let alone fool around with one.

But Sebastian really liked being a Warbler and was well aware that he had messed up big time so he decided to pay the price even it was steeper – he wasn’t sure about that comparison, but definitely different than what he expected. The fact that he didn’t want to seem weak or admit to his wrong assumption also didn’t hurt his resolve.

So after one last look around ending back at Jeff’s face, he began to strip out of his clothes. His trusted polo shirt went first, followed by his jeans, socks and lastly after some hesitation he pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them.

He had never been shy about his body during his various sexual encounters in the past, but standing naked in the middle of his friends, his clothed male friends, that blatantly looked about his naked body, he had to fight to keep his arms at his side and not give in to his sudden need to cover up.

After a little while of drinking in the naked treat in front of him Jeff left the circle and returned shortly with a paper bag he had left by the door. He gave Sebastian another once over before he began to explain.

“We’ve decided that as our slave you had to look your part. … One requirement that you apparently already fulfill …” and here Jeff gestured to Sebastian’s crotch “… is that you’re clean shaven.”

Getting pointed out that he obviously regularly shaved his cock and balls and even his ass caused the naked teen to blush in embarrassment.

“Next, we got you a couple of things to wear. … We weren’t sure about your size, so we bought different ones of each to be sure. We’ll just have to see which on fits.”

Sebastian perked up a bit. Maybe he wouldn’t be kept naked after all. Then again he dreaded to even imagine the embarrassing outfits they've probably gotten for him.

Sadly his hopes were short-lived when he identified what the blond Warbler had dumped out of the bag onto the couch table.

The most harmless were the condoms and several bottles of lube – which got him thinking and a little worried fantasizing about the Warblers plans.

Then there were butt plugs of different sizes and if he was reading the labels right they were of the remote controlled vibrating kind with an indentation to keep them in place. He was afraid of where this was going – he was by no means a virgin, but so far he had never bottomed. Did the others know that he was still an anal virgin?

The next items took a little longer to identify and he couldn’t suppress a wince when he finally did.

Taking it up the ass he could handle – hopefully – but sticking something up his cock? Well, seemed like the Warblers thought he had to since there were indeed different sized cock plugs and as far as he could tell, all of them variants that got secured around the head of the wearer’s dick.

Lastly he spotted a couple cock cages, also in different sizes and designs.

Seeing as Sebastian seemed to be familiar with the presented toys, Jeff continued his explanation “As you probably already guessed, as our slave you’re expected to wear a butt plug as well as a cock plug at all times. You will not take them out unless directed to, you need to use the toilet or in case they start hurting. That said a desperate need to cum is not considered hurting. … You are also not allowed to cum without permission lest we’ll have to punish you.” here Jeff gave a significant look to the various cock cages on the table “Tell us if you’re getting close and we see what we can work out”

After a short pause Jeff concluded “I think that’s everything for now. Get whatever you need to keep the furniture clean and then dress as instructed.”

Although by then he had anticipated as much, Sebastian still gaped at them. The prospect of actually wearing the plugs was bad enough, but did they really expect him to give them a show putting them in, especially the butt plug, since his ass would need preparation for sure? Not to forget that no-cumming rule – he could already picture how that would play out – once the plug was up his ass, they would turn up the vibrations until he was desperate to cum. Sadly if he didn’t want his cock caged, which he imagined to be quite uncomfortable, he wasn’t even allowed relieve but would have to embarrass himself even more by begging them to cease the stimulation and keep from cumming.

For a moment he wondered if being a Warbler was really worth the embarrassment of running around with a vibrating plug in the ass and a likewise plugged hard-on and no relieve in sight. Not to mention what else the others would come up with.

Seeing his hesitation Nick spoke up “Sebastian, you willingly agreed to accept whatever punishment we, the Warblers would dish out. You didn’t protest when we sentenced you to a weekend as a slave, doing whatever was asked of you. It might not be what you expected, but it was always meant to be humiliating. There are things like your attire which are non-negotiable, but we’re not unreasonable. You admitted yourself that you fucked up and deserved to be punished. So take it like a man and maybe you even get something out of it.”

A quick look around was all it took for the naked boy to admit defeat. Seeing the varying degrees of disappointment in the Warblers faces he gathered his clothes to dump them in his room and soon returned with a stack of towels.

Having spread one of the towels over the couch Sebastian took the bottle of lube as well as the unwrapped and cleaned – thankfully average sized – butt plug Jeff was holding out to him and sat down. Rightly assuming that a show was expected, he but plug and lube aside, leaned back and pulled his legs above his shoulders; spreading his cheeks to give the Warblers a good view of his virgin hole.

After dribbling ample of lube on his hole and his hands, he slowly pushed a finger inside. Expertly working it in and out he soon followed with a second and began scissoring himself. It didn’t take long before he added a third finger and then a fourth.

Looking about the room he noticed the others intently watching his every move – the gay ones with obvious arousal, the straight ones with open curiosity. Spurred on he didn’t think long before putting two fingers of each hand up his hole and spreading it wide open, affording his audience a deep look inside. Judging by their reactions they hadn’t expected that, but seemed in no way repulsed by it if not even impressed.

Eventually he deemed himself sufficient prepared for the plug. After lubing it up he slowly pushed it in. He felt uncomfortably stretched when the widest part went past his sphincter, but thankfully it didn’t really hurt. Still he couldn’t suppress the startled gasp when his clenching muscles suddenly sucked the plug in the rest of the way. His hole contracted around the narrower neck of the plug so that it would stay in place, only the base visible between his ass cheeks.

Never having had anything up his ass he felt quite full and twitched in surprise when the plug shifted inside him while he put his feet back on the ground. These new sensations combined with the lingering glances on him went straight to his cock which began to rapidly fill out.

Jeff, as were most of them, was mesmerized by the show they just witnessed and it took him quite a few seconds to come out of his stupor and notice the expectant gaze Sebastian was sending his way. He quickly took a look at the boys hardening cock to judge its size and picked out a suitable cock plug.

Sebastian took the foreign plug with surprising little hesitation – he’d never seen one up close, but the concept didn’t seem that complicated. He spread a good amount of lube on the plug and put it aside so that he could grab his now hard dick with his left hand. He deftly pulled the foreskin back, fully revealing the head of his cock and began spreading lube all over it – he even went so far and pressed the opening of the bottle to his piss slit and squeezed some lube up his urethra. That done he picked up the plug and began to carefully insert it in his cock. The going was slow and he winced every now and then, when the dull throbbing sensation the relative big plug was causing in his dick spiked for a moment. To Sebastian it felt like an eternity before the plug was finally fully sheathed inside his cock and he gingerly pushed his cock-head through the ring to secure the plug in place.

As with the butt plug before his audience was entranced. Although this time there seemed to be an air of morbid curiosity considering watching a guy shoving something up his cock wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence. To Sebastian it seemed like the boys were really surprised that he actually went through with it - hell he too was surprised.

Seeing as he was now attired as instructed Sebastian warily rose from the couch and took a few experimentally steps, trying to come to terms with the new sensations that originated from his stuffed cock and ass with every movement he took. He looked at the other boys noticing their fascinated gazes that seemed to follow his every move, although most of them seemed to center on his midsection, in particular the plug sticking out of his dick.

Stepping back to the couch he used the towel to methodically clean off any excessive lube and then turned and forced himself to stand tall and unashamed in front of his friends, an open posture with his hands by his sides, giving them the chance to look about his body as long as they wanted.

All the same, he still felt embarrassed as hell. Not only was he forced to stand naked in front of the other boys, but with his hard and plugged cock sticking out and a thankfully still turned-off vibrating plug in his ass. And even though he tried to not let it show, the silent stares were making him more uncomfortable with every second that went by. Yet, he knew there was little he could do but to endure them.

It wasn’t until Sebastian’s dick eventually started to go soft – or as soft as it could get with a steel rod embedded in it – and dangled down between his legs that one of the Warblers awkwardly cleared his throat before looking Sebastian in the eyes and asking “So, now that that’s done with … you mentioned pizza when we first got here?”

Strangely having all these eyes that previously roamed over his naked body no firmly directed at his face made him feel even more exposed and he replied sheepishly “Eh yeah … School didn’t leave me time to prepare anything special for today, so I thought pizza would be a good idea or any other takeaway if you prefer.”

Suddenly reminded of his state of dress he asked afraid “Ah, you guys will take the delivery, right, you won’t force me to do it dressed like this?” gesturing up and down his nude body to emphasize his point.

Noticing the fear in Sebastian’s eyes the Warblers quickly reassured him, that they would take care of it; that nobody besides them would get to know the details of his punishment, let alone witness it.

 

Following that the boys efficiently compiled a list of food for their host to order, before said boy was sent to prepare drinks and other required utensils for their meal.

Moving around once again made Sebastian keenly aware of the plugs nested deep in his ass and his cock. The butt plug kept shifting and pressing against his prostate with every step he took, while the added weight of the cock plug caused his by now limp dick to swing around like crazy. The latter obviously wasn’t a problem for long, since his cock soon began to fill out again in response to the various stimuli.

Meanwhile the others decided on the first movie for the night and settled down in front of the big screen the Smythes had in their living room – all the while getting waited on by Sebastian, who despite his leaking hard-on – that is, it would for sure be leaking if not for that stupid steel rod – slowly got used to the strange situation he found himself in. His guests had their attention turned mostly to the movie and aside from the occasional curious glance at his ongoing erection and some good-naturally ribbing they practically ignored him until needed.

When their order finally arrived, they, as promised, made sure that their naked slave was out of sight and soon all of them were back in their seats tucking in with gusto.

For Sebastian they had moved one of the Smythe’s barstools into the living room. It was placed so he could watch the screen but could also easily be seen by everyone else if they so desired. He knew it was meant to further his humiliation as he was effectively placed on display.

What he forgot to consider while he climbed up on the stool, was that its seating surface was made of some kind of plastic, meaning no padding what so ever. He realized his mistake rather quickly, but still too late, once he was fully seated and his weight caused the plug to be pushed in deeper. The half hiss half moan that escaped him was clearly heard by everyone, causing knowing smirks to be thrown his way, making his humiliation seemingly complete. His face burning with a furious blush he quickly ducked his head in embarrassment.

Thankfully, with the side entertainment over, the others soon turned their attention back to the screen and Sebastian tucked into his own pizza – glad for the short reprieve that gave him a chance to eat in peace.

By the time the credits appeared on the screen, Sebastian had had his fill and resumed his duties and was busy with refilling drinks and taking used dishes to the kitchen to be washed later. While playing waiter for his friends bothered him rather little, the erection he had been sporting for the last two hours certainly did – increasingly so – but despite the discomfort he noted gratefully that there was no immediate risk of him cumming from the constant stimuli.

 

After serving the latest round of drinks, the nude teen was called front and center. Standing in front of the screen facing his friends, all he could do was gap in shock while Jeff explained what was going to happen.

“You’ve handled your punishment quite well so far. … That said there will be more … it will get more intense so to say. … As you no doubt noticed the butt plug you’re wearing has a remote controlled vibrator built in. Once I’m finished we will turn it on and see how you’ll manage. Don’t forget, you’re still not allowed to cum, so you better tell us before it’s getting too much for you. … Any questions?”

Horrified by the agonizing hours they had apparently planned for him Sebastian barely managed to choke out a desperate “Why?” in response.

Surprisingly it was Thad that replied “Considering your libido is what got you in this mess in the first place, we believe this to be an appropriate part of your punishment.”

Looking about the faces of his friends he really hoped they forced him through this because they believed it an adequate punishment and not just because they could. Well not that it really mattered, after all he had resigned himself to endure whatever punishment they’d dish out.

With a subdued nod he signaled his readiness and soon felt the waves of pleasure the vibrations sent through his body straight to his dick, which became even harder, leaving him with a raging hard-on within minutes. When the boys noticed he was nearing the point of no return, the setting was reduced and after some embarrassing back and forth – his tormentors sure enjoyed the way the higher settings were making him twitch in need, while he grimaced, trying to keep silent and not to cum – they soon found a setting everyone could live with – meaning that the constant vibrations drove him crazy with sexual need, but at the same time he was also far enough from the edge that there was no real risk of cumming without additional stimulation.

The following hours Sebastian continued serving his guests as needed, but mostly – to the open delight of his audience – he could be found sitting squirming on “his” stool.

 

It was halfway through the third movie of the night that the batteries of the plug eventually started to give out. The gradual diminishing of the vibration’s intensity was clearly reflected in Sebastian’s increasingly relaxed posture, which of course didn’t go unnoticed for long.

Having observed the change in their host, Jeff asked for all to hear “How’s it going there Bas?”

Once again the center of attention Sebastian swallowed nervously before he sheepishly replied “Ah … I think the batteries died … it … ah... kept getting weaker until it just stopped.”

“Oh yeah, that was bound to happen at some point, Bas. Just put a towel on the couch while I get you another one.”

Resigned Sebastian slowly got off his stool and made his way to the couch where Ryan was already spreading a towel for him. He was about to sit down, when the other boy spoke “Ah Bas … if you need to take a piss now would be a good time.”

Now that it was mentioned, he realized that he really needed to take a leak.

He uttered a quiet “Yeah right, I’ll be right back” and was about to walk to the bathroom, when he was stopped again.

“Yeah, ah, there’s just one problem with that Bas. … Ah, it was decided that slaves don’t get the privacy of using the bathroom to piss. So you better get hold of a bucket for you to piss into.”

Processing that, he really wanted to know who of them had come up with this newest way to humiliate him, but instead he just went to retrieve a suitable bucket.

On his return Sebastian noticed the butt plug plus a bottle of lube that Jeff placed for him at the edge of the towel. Knowing how difficult it was to piss with a hard-on, he decided on relieving himself first and placed the bucket on the couch table. He tried to block out anyone else’s presence as well as their expectant gazes before he grabbed his now only semi-hard dick and slowly removed the plug.

Not really sure what to make of the sensation of his now empty cock he didn’t pause before taking aim and letting go.

In the end, while still embarrassing, it was rather anticlimactic.

Having shaken off the last drops and leaving the bucket where it was for now, he sat down on the towel and after quickly wiping it down and subsequently coating it in lube, carefully reinserted the plug in his dick.

That done he slid forward until he was in a half lying position and pulled his legs up above his shoulders. Grabbing the base of the plug he gave it an experimental tug. Realizing the problem, he began pushing and pulling the plug in order to loosen his sphincter. He took his time, not really keen on tearing his ass, but eventually the plug came free leaving his spasming hole empty.

Now able to compare the two plugs Sebastian quickly realized that the new one was significantly bigger. He looked up at Jeff, the silent question and anxiety clearly readable on his face.

“Just try it Bas, I’m sure you can handle it.”

_Of course they were, after all he was known for his many sexual conquests – not that that meant much considering he still had been an anal-virgin – and besides they weren’t the ones shoving something up their ass._

All the same he decided to simply get it over with. He squeezed some more lube on and in his still dilated hole and began stretching it again until his four fingers and even a fifth fit easily. Having applied a liberal amount of lube to it he slowly pressed the plug inside. When the widest part finally went past his ring of muscles he was stretched to his limit and couldn’t help his wince of pain. The next moment he was drawing in a sharp breath and almost jumping off the couch, when, even though he now knew what to expect, he still didn’t manage to prevent the plug from being sucked in the rest of the way in one go.

Following a few calming breaths he cleaned off the excessive lube and slowly rose from the couch, all the while feeling the plug stretching him from the inside.

He was just taking a few steps to get accustomed to the new plug when Lucas drew his attention to the small remote control in his hand, asking without words if he was ready to continue his punishment. A tired nod later he felt the plug activate and by the time he made it back to the couch his dick had grown fully hard again.

Stopping between couch and table he took hold of the used towel and was about to pick up the piss-bucket when Jeff remarked flippantly “See, I told you that you could handle it.”

The nude teen stopped mid-motion. He raised his head and upon noticing that the others seemed to be of the same opinion as the blond boy, he sent them all, put Jeff in particular a scathing glare and hissed “I may be a gay man-whore, Jeff, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Just so you know until today I’ve never really had anything put up my ass.”

With that he grabbed the bucket and stormed out of the room, leaving thirteen gaping Warblers in his wake. Coming out of their stupor they soon drifted back to their seats, silently contemplating Sebastian’s sudden outburst. It didn’t take long for quiet discussions to start up.

Meanwhile Sebastian, after chucking the towel in the laundry basket and rinsing out the piss-bucket, as he’d named it in his head, was methodically cleaning the butt plug, somehow trying to process that it had really stuck in his ass almost since his arrival home hours ago and that an even bigger one was vibrating away there just now.

Despite his jutting hard-on making working at the sink more difficult he was soon on his way back to the living room, carrying the bucket in one hand and the butt plug in the other.

It was a subdued mood that he came upon in the living room. He also didn’t miss the sudden halt in conversations once his entrance was noticed. Judging by their uneasy looks his earlier outburst had apparently hit a nerve. Not really in the mood to deal with them, he swiftly walked to the couch table and put his load down. After a moment of hesitation he straightened himself before turning to them fully, showcasing his naked body and jutting hard-on with the embedded plug. Looking at his friends he made eye contact with one after the other, ending with Jeff, whom he kept glaring at until said teen averted his eyes.

A quiet “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” later, Sebastian was again leaving them to their thoughts.

 

When he was done with the kitchen almost an hour later Sebastian was exhausted. The advanced hour and the constant stimuli with no chance for relieve were slowly taking their toll on him. Not to forget that he still wasn’t used to working naked with a raging hard-on. More than once his mind drifted and his dick bumped into something, resulting in him desperately trying to suppress his need to cum – he’d obviously managed though.

Stepping back into the living room he was immediately beckoned to take a seat on the couch. He grabbed a towel on the way, spread it on the couch and just let himself slump onto it – a groan escaping his lips as the butt plug, which in his relief he’d forgotten all about, shifted on impact.

As tired as he was by now, not even his neglected hard dick or the plug still vibrating in his ass could keep sleep from overtaking him and within minutes he was out like a light.

 

Opening his eyes, upon being woken later, he could blurrily make out the credits on the screen. His sleep-addled mind taking a while to process what was said.

“Come on Bas, wake up. You’ll sleep better in your own bed.”

His eyes still half closed, he was just about the get up, when a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Hang on just a sec, Bas.”

“Hey guys, does anyone know if it’s okay to leave the plugs in overnight?”

His eyes already dropping again, Sabastian caught only scraps of the ensuing discussion, but apparently it was decided that he better lose the plugs, just in case.

He maneuvered himself in a better position to get to the plug in his ass, but in the end with his mind practically asleep he didn’t really manage much.

Seeing him struggle with his task the Warblers unceremoniously decided to give their barely awake captain a helping hand. In short order, they had him lying on his back with his legs bent over his shoulders, his ass sticking out.

Having him in position however, revealed the next problem to Jeff, who was just about to grab for the base of the plug

“Ah guys, anyone have experience with this? … I mean the way Sebastian did it early this is obviously more complicated than just pulling it out”

Their exchange of clueless looks finally ended when, to everyone’s surprise in Lucas a straight boy spoke up “Ah, I’ll do it … I have … experience.”

Noticing the signs and in order to end the ribbing before it even started he hissed “I’ve a kinky girl at home, so what.”

Since they didn’t have any latex gloves at hand, he quickly went to wash his hands before he kneeled down in front of the nude teen. Ignoring the other boys he, just like Sebastian did earlier, worked on slowly loosening the ring of muscles encompassing the plug. To the others astonishment Lucas didn’t show any reservations even though he had to touch the other boy rather intimately. Once the plug was out, he even went so far and pushed a finger inside and did a quick check for any obvious tearing which startled Sebastian even in his almost unconsciousness state. Thankfully finding nothing he indicated the boys holding Sebastian’s feet to put them down again.

Wiping his hands clean on the towel, he faltered for a moment – after all he was straight and about to touch another’s dick – but eventually took hold of the naked boy’s still hard cock and awkwardly but still carefully pushed the head of the cock through the ring securing the plug in place. He then grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out. Unfortunately he didn’t consider the amount of pre-cum that had built up over time and once the plug was clear, promptly started gushing out and trickling down his hand. He allowed himself a wry smile, briefly wondering how the teen in front of him managed to handle the pressure of that much pre-cum for so long. Lucas swiftly cleaned his hand as well as Sebastian’s dick with the edge of the towel, before gently sliding the foreskin over the head of the gradually softening dick and finally releasing it.

Looking up Lucas was startled to find tired eyes looking back at him in bewilderment. He gave Sebastian a brief but genuine smile, picked up the plugs and left towards the bathroom, amazed gazes following him until he was out of sight.

Ryan then pulled Sebastian to his feet and with an arm around his back slowly guided him to his room.

Falling into bed, the exhausted teen was asleep again before his head even hit the pillow, never witnessing Ryan gently tucking him in.


End file.
